Lucy's Interdimensional Lady Loves: The Mage, The Nurse, and the Dead
by On Soaring Wings
Summary: Lucy is sent to a world where the dead walk and devour the living. With no way home, she finds salvation in the form of a group of survivors. The oldest reminding her of the motherly love she had long missed. Series of short segments combined into a one-shot.


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima. High School of the Dead is the property of Daisuke Sato. The following story contains Shoujo-ai, and violence. If either offend you, please hit the back button. Also my apologies if anyone is OOC, or I get some details wrong. My knowledge of HSotD is sub-par at best.**

* * *

She let out a grimace as Taurus burried it's axe into the skull of another undead abomination. "Okay, I think that's the last of them." She said making sure no more of the creatures were in her sight, or hearing. "Okay, Taurus, head back."

"Don't I at least get a 'thank you' kiss?" The cow/man asked as Lucy sent him back to his world. Where he belonged. Shame it wasn't that easy for her. Ever since that damned Eclipse Gate malfunctioned as it was destroyed, sending her not through time, but to a new world entirely in the midst of a zombie apocalypse.

She continued through the desolated streets. Her normal choice of high heels replaced with quieter and easy to walk in sneakers. Luckily the launguage people spoke and wrote was similar to the one of Fiore so she easily picked up on what words meant. She scoured the area when she saw a large vehicle driving along the streets. It looked to be packed with people, and weapons. She waved her arms to draw it over.

"Who the hell is that?" a Pink haired girl with glasses asked.

"A survivor, like us." a chubby kid with a rifle in hand said. "Looks like she is unarmed."

"She might need our help. I'm gonna pull up, and ask her." a blonde adult with an abnormally sized bust even among the other women in the Humvee.

"Careful Shizuka-sensei. She could be bit, or be hostile." A boy with a red shirt under his jacket said. Nodding the blonde drove the miniature truck towards the woman stopping a safe distance away.

"Ummm hello, are you alright?" She asked the blonde. Lucy looked up at the woman in shock. With her yellow golden hair, and deep brown eyes Lucy was reminded of her own late mother.

"I am, fine. What is going on, why are these zombies here?" She asked slowly and carefully.

"She talks funny." A brown haired girl said.

"Probably a foreigner, she certainly doesn't look Japanese." a purple haired girl with a shinai training sword said.

Ignoring them for now Shizuka spoke up. "We don't know ourselves. Just a few days ago the dead started rising and anyone biten by them becomes one of them." She said. "Listen you should get off the streets and find a secure place to lay low. They could show up in large numbers at any moment."

Lucy looked back at the dead she had just rekilled with a grimace. "I can handle them just fine. I have no where else to go."

"I see, you're homeless?" Shizuka asked, odd, the girl looked a little too clean and well dressed to be poor or living on her own.

"I guess I am now." She said. "Listen, can I get a ride with you? I have no better options."

"Why should we trust you." Fat boy asked standing up out the roof with his gun. "How do we know you won't attack us once inside."

"I have no weapons." She said. She was lying, but since no one seemed to recognize magic or magic items when they saw them, she figured it would be easier than telling them details of her life.

"Okay, get in." Fat boy said waving her over as the door opened. "I'm Kohta, this is Saya (the pinkette), Saeko (The purple haired swordswoman), Alice, and Zeke (A little girl, and her dog) Rei (A brunette), Takashi (The other boy), and Shizuka (The adult blond driver.), what's your name?"

"You can call me Lucy." She said getting inside and sitting as best she could in the giant vehicle.

* * *

"Dammit, how many more of them are there here!" Saya yelled covering her ears as Kohta took more potshots at the advancing undead. One wrong turn and they were nearly surrounded on all sides. The people who could use guns were shooting while Saeko, and Rei jumped outside clearing out a path for the car to keep going.

"There's too many of them, we're getting overwelmed." Takashi said. Lucy had seen and heard enough.

"Cats out of the bag now. Open Gate of the Archer Sagitarius, the Bull Taurus, the Lion Leo! Come on out, and help fight these things!" In a flash a man in a horse costume with a bow, a half-man-half-cow with an axe, and a orange haired guy in a suit were fighting off the undead.

"What the hell." Kohta said in shock and awe.

"I'll explain later, right now we need to move!" Lucy declared.

"Got it!" Shizuka said flooring the gas and running over several of the beasts clearing a path. "Rei, Saeko, get in now, we're out of here!" Takashi said.

* * *

"Magic? No, you're bullshitting us. magic isn't real." Saya said shaking her twin tails. "And from another dimension to boot? Uh uh, not possible."

"Neither were undead monsters supposed to be, and look how that turned out." Takashi pointed out. "So you summon these spirits to fight for you."

"That is correct." Lucy said. "I also have this." She said drawing a whip made of water.

"So cool, you are like a magic princess!" Alice cheered.

"Well, that is one way of putting it little one." Lucy said cracking a small smile. "I have no idea where I am, or how to get back to my own world." She said lowering her dead. "And with this world in the state it's in, finding anyone who can help is near impossible." She said her eyes shut as tears began to leak out.

Shizuka could take none of this swiftly she was in front of the younger blonde, her arms around her. "Please don't cry. If your friends are anything like what you said, they are doing everything they can to try and find you." She said stroking her hair to calm her down. "You just have to stay alive until they find you."

"She is right." Saeko said. "Crying won't solve anything. We have to be strong, or else we are already dead."

"Okay... Thanks." She sniffed suprised herself with how much these strangers were willing to help her, and care about her plight. "You're right. I have to remain strong so that they can find me."

* * *

"Oh that feels so good." Rei let out lowering herself in. "Lucy, you are indeed a godsend."

"I know." Lucy said. "I'm suprised I could make this happen too. Still I can't take the credit, thanks a million Virgo." She said as she proceeded to wash herself.

"Of course Hime, I shall return the tub back to the spirit world when you all are done." Virgo the Maiden spirit said bowing as she watched the group of girls wash off in a bathtub she had brought them pre-filled with hot water too."

"Oh my, thanks a million, Lucy." Shizuka said hugging her a bit. "It's so hard to get a good wash ever since those damned EMPs went off."

"Yeah, I'm sorry I was so rude to you, I guess I owe you an apology." Saya said.

"It's nothing really. I'm just glad to be of help, you guys gave me shelter and companionship, so it's the least I can do by providing what creature comforts from the spirit world I can." Lucy said with a smile.

"Well we appriciate it a lot." Saeko said. "Now come on people, we can't waste any more time, we need to get cleaned up and ready in case They show up."

They all nod as the door breaks open as Takashi, and Kohta fall in.

"PERVERTS!" Saya yelled as the five grown women charged the two young men!

* * *

Lucy starred up at the moon while the rest of the group slept. It had been almost a week, and still no sign of her guildmates to the rescue. Maybe they'd never come. Maybe they'd be bitten and turned before they could find her if they did. Worry and anxiety filled her mind.

"Hey." Shizuka's voice came up behind her as arms wrapped around her shoulders. "You seem upset, what's wrong?" She asked. "You're worried about your friends aren't you?" She asked.

"I... I'm scared, I'll never see them alive again." She said.

"We all are, we all have loved ones we worry won't make it, or we will never see again." She said. "All we can do is stay alive and hope for the best."

"I... I know... I just." She sniffled.

Shizuka turned her around, and hugged the blonde. "Shhh, try to keep it down, but let it out as best you can. I'm here for you." She said as Lucy hugged the blonde teacher sniffling for several minutes.

"I... You remind me so much of my mother." She said. "I... I miss being held like this." She sighed.

"Well I'll be here to keep doing it whenever you need me as long as I can." She said kissing the blonde on her forehead making Lucy blush.

"Shizuka?"

"Shhhh... I know, I just wanted to make you feel loved. You have been a great help to the group, and I wanted to thank you." She said. "It's kinda taboo, but with the world like it is now, no one is around to judge."

Lucy blushed some more. "I think I can go back to sleep if you hold me?" She asked.

"Of course dear." She said moving back to the sleeping mats and laying beside the blonde. "I can't fight, but I can heal your wounds, let me try to heal your heart.' she thought holding Lucy's hand as she lay beside her and began to nod off, for the first time since she ended up in this world, she dreamed a pleasent dream of her and Shizuka facing the challanges of life together.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Well, that was awkward to write. To be honest I wasn't quite sure what I wanted to write besides the pairing. In the end I settled for what I thought came natural. I hope you liked it. Not my best work I admit, but at least I stuck through to finish it rather than quit partway through.**

 **Coming soon: Stepsister love: The Songstress of Space**


End file.
